False Sanctuary
by aka-kitsune-chan
Summary: Wufei's world starts to spin out of control when a new teacher comes to his boarding school. Himself, Mr. Khushrenada, and his friends Heero and Trowa soon become tangled in a web of lies, anger, and suspicion. Shounen ai. 13xUne, 13x5, 1x3x1, 6x9. Rated


Kitsune: New story! New story!

Tempest: Another one?!?

Kitsune: Yeah, I have a bunch of great ideas!

Tempest: Shouldn't you finish, or at least, update your other fics first??

Kitsune: __ Do NOT ruin my happy mood, if you value your ability to walk.

Tempest: But I have wings too, see? *flaps wings* Nyah nyah!

Kitsune: *thunder sound* DO NOT ANGER THE AUTHORESS!!! *lightning flashes*

Tempest: Sheesh, stop PMSing already…

[Title] False Sanctuary

[Author] Kitsune

[Co-Author] Tempest 

[Chapter] One

[Genres] Romance, AU, Humor

[Pairings] 13+Une, 13x/+5, mild 1x3x1, 6x9

[Warnings] Rated R for: yaoi/shounen ai (boy+boy romance), adult situations, sexual content, language and violence.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Wufei sat in the impossible desk-and-chair-all-in-one. Outside the window, it was a beautiful fall afternoon. Leaves from dark rouge to a pale gold decorated the trees in the courtyard. He tried to tune out the noisy antics of his classmates and ignore the pants that were making his legs itch. His mind wanted to be anywhere besides English literature.

A door slamming and the hushed tones of his fellow students brought the Asian teen out of thoughts of autumn bliss. "Alright, class, please come to order." The unfamiliar voice dragged ebony eyes from the landscape. At the front of the room was the owner of the smooth, refined tones. Wufei stared at a man who looked only a few years older than his seventeen. Stylish, costly clothes draped over a lean figure. Ginger hair was swept back from sapphire blue eyes that scanned the now silent room.

"Your teacher, Mr. Gordon, has suddenly resigned and moved away. I will be your teacher for the remainder of the year." Another visual sweep of the room. His eyes met those of a boy from Oriental descent and quickly moved on. "My name is Mr. Khushrenada. You may feel free to call me Treize, if you wish."

No one seemed likely to. There was something about this handsome, charismatic man… Wufei squashed that thought. He wasn't here to think about that. "Please get out your books and turn to chapter five…"

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Class why do you think the two main characters, Gene and Phineas, have such a strong relationship? What makes them friends? Anyone? Hmm…perhaps Mr.-" a glance at the seating chart, "-Chang could enlighten us. "

At the sound of his name, Wufei looked up. All eyes in the class were on him. He scanned faces for answers. "Um…" Zoning out was going to be the death of his academic career, he just knew it. Dirty thoughts were pushed to the back of his mind. "What was the question, please?" he asked meekly.

"Why do Gene and Phineas get along? They have such conflicting personalities. Complete opposites." Then, "If you can explain to me and the class how the subject of your daydream is more important, you don't have to answer." 

"Uh…" Wufei could feel his ears burning. A few snickers were heard about the room. _How did he know…?!_

"That's what I thought," Treize said, chuckling at the flustered boy. "Well…?"

"Um…" He tried to remember what chapters he had reviewed last night. "Oh! I mean, I think that's why. Well, you said that they are opposites. That's a big part of it." Risqué thoughts clamored in his mind, and he fought to keep from voicing them.

"And the other part?"

"Their circumstances; they are together all the time. Each personality bounces off of the other. It's…dynamic," he managed to finish.

A thin smile. "I agree." Ginger head turned to glance at the clock. "Please read up to chapter seven by tomorrow. There's still time left. In the remaining thirty minutes, I want you to write an essay," the class groaned, "on any subject of your choice. I want to get to know you better, so try to choose a topic that you feel strongly about or that reflects something of your personality. You may begin."

Most of the students were already busy, pens and pencils scratching across lined paper, Staring blankly at his untouched paper, Wufei had no idea what to do. His eyes focused on the new teacher. Mr. Khushrenada was perched on the edge of the desk, watching his pupils. Turning, blue eyes met black. He nodded at the blank sheet and gave a reassuring smile. Wufei looked from the paper to Treize and back again. Sighing, he picked up his pen and began rapidly filling the page.

The bell rang just as he finished the last sentence. Students gathered bags and textbooks, tossing essays onto the desk before leaving. Wufei placed his finished composition with the others. His eyes swiftly met the teacher's, before he turned and left.

Stomach grumbling at him for skipping lunch, the senior made his way back to his room. After two flights of stairs and a long hallway, he dug out his keys and opened the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Treize stared at the deserted classroom. He had been surprised when he'd been asked to teach here. The academy was a very prestigious boarding school. Expensive, too. It was nice, he admitted. A full soccer field surrounded by a running track, a large gymnasium, a library crammed with books, dozens of classrooms, a full cafeteria, and plenty of rooms in the dormitory building. 

But back to the task at hand… Reading through a few essays, he found them redundant and uninteresting. He glanced at the name on the next paper: Wufei Chang. That was the young man in the first row that appeared to be of Chinese descent. Intrigued, he started to read:

"Some people believe in fate. I am not one of them. However, I think the concept is worth reflecting upon. 'Fate', by definition, is: "the power or agency supposed to determine the outcome of events before they occur; destiny." It is hard for most people to grasp the concept that they might not have any control over their lives. It is difficult to accept the theory that all of our actions and reactions are predetermined be some unknown force. But, as I said, I don't believe in fate.

"What is more interesting is the opposite; a person's own will to make choices. Small decisions are made every day, without thought of what they could lead to. Life is made up of complex chain reactions. Too much decisiveness often results in disaster. The reverse is also true. Take too much time to make a choice, and it may not be an option anymore. 

"A few words, a simple 'yes' or 'no' can change the direction of your life or other's. Therefore, you must consider all possibilities and what they may lead to _before coming to a decision. You do have some control over where your life goes, even if you are not sure how to direct it. Life should come with an instruction manual and a list of warnings, in my opinion. In conclusion: the smallest decisions often affect your life the most. Choose wisely."_

"The words aren't quite right, but he gets his point across. I wonder what makes him think like that…"

~*~*~*~*~*~

Wufei flopped down on his small bed. Jeans and a tee shirt were so much more comfortable than his itchy, stiff school uniform. He glanced around the space, grateful he had no roommate. Single rooms were more expensive, but it wasn't like his parents couldn't afford it. 

His parents… A frown came over his smooth features; he pushed that thought to the back of his mind. Ebony eyes wandered to the messenger bag two feet away. There was still homework to do. Sitting up, Wufei peered out the window. Might as well enjoy the nice weather while it lasted.

He grabbed the bag and slung it over his shoulder. Down two flights and through heavy doors. Sneakered feet trudged through green grass that was fading to brown. The Asian teen sat down at the base of his favorite tree. He pulled out his book and read for a few minutes.

Looking up, Wufei watched the soft afternoon sunlight filter through the leaves and form dappled shadows on his face. Closing the book, the seventeen year old put it in the back of his waistband. He grabbed a high branch and scrambled up the trunk onto a broad bough. Making sure it was strong enough to hold his weight, he sat down and pulled the book out of the back of his jeans, then started to read once more.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Ambling about the grounds, Treize came upon some rose bushes bordering the sidewalk that ran between the dorms and one of the buildings that held classrooms. He knelt to breathe in the sweet fragrance. Roses were such romantic flowers. Different colors could symbolize any feeling from jealousy to happiness. Red ones, like these, represented love and passion.

To him, they were a living metaphor for love. Beautiful, and precious, they needed to be tended to survive. But to gain the alluring bloom, one must be careful to avoid the many thorns that can easily draw blood. Eyes closed and a sigh escaped flushed lips. Avoiding the spines, he plucked one off, about halfway down the stem. He took the budding crimson flower and placed it in his shirt pocket.

The coppery-haired man stepped off the paved walkway into the soft, dying grass. Walking past a few trees that dotted the campus, he noticed a book bag seemingly abandoned underneath a towering maple. Treize walked closer, and then glanced around for its owner. Then he looked up.

A young man of about sixteen or so was enthralled in a book. One denim-sheathed leg extended along the thick tree limb. The other was halfway drawn to a lean chest covered with a navy blue tee shirt. Jet black hair was pulled into a small ponytail at the base of a bronzed neck. Dark eyes scanned the pages of A Separate Peace. 

"Ah, hello! Wufei, was it?"

The person in question hadn't heard the teacher approach. He yelped in surprise at the sudden voice. Book thrown into the air, perils of the second world war forgotten. "Eeep…"

Treize looked up from where he had ducked. He almost burst out laughing. Wufei had barely escaped a painful fall. Slender legs were hooked around the branch near the trunk, and tan hands clung on for dear life. Looking for all the world like a Chinese sloth in Levi's, Wufei bent his neck and peered at Treize from his perilous position. It took him a moment to recognize the face from an upside-down perspective. "Mr. - Mr. Khushrenada?"

"I'm so sorry!" He apologized. "I didn't mean to frighten you like that!" A laugh. "Are you okay?"

"Eh heh," A nervous smile. A quick inspection. His limbs were still intact, no blood. He glanced between his legs. No injuries to…delicate areas. "I think so. Uh… can you help me down, please?" 

"Of course. I'm so sorry about this…" Treize stood on tiptoe and reached up. Wide eyes staring down, the Asian boy slowly lowered his legs. He felt strong hands grip his waist, pressing on his sides. "I've got you…let go." Wufei carefully released his hands. Then his feet gently touched the ground.

Large hands pulled away from his abdomen. Twisting his head around, he stared up into a handsome face that was becoming more and more familiar. A hot blush crept across his face.

"My first day here and I already nearly killed a student!" Treize half-laughed at his joke.

"Thank you…" The teen murmured, head slightly bowed.

"Here." Mr. Khushrenada presented him with a red rose taken from his front pocket. Dark almond shaped eyes blinked in surprise. "It matches your blush." Golden-tan cheeks turned absolutely scarlet. He accepted the flower and watched speechlessly as a tall figure strode away. Suddenly, thrown back over a shoulder:

 "See you in class, Wufei."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Kitsune: You know the drill, people! Read + Review = Next chapter! 

Tempest: Well duh.

Kitsune: Oo-ooo! I like this story!!

Tempest: Well you wrote it, stupid.

Kitsune: Grrrrr…

Tempest: Oh, just FYI, the characters that the class was discussing (Gene and Phineas) are from a book called A Separate Peace, which is written by John Knowles. (We don't own it! Don't sue us!) Wufei was reading it for the class…

Kitsune: I read that book. It was okay, I guess. Meh. Review and I might just post the next chapter… ^__^


End file.
